A Special Reunion
by Anju-Cullen-Michaels
Summary: All he could was wait and wait. The time seemed to slow down when it got closer to the time, and the only one that waited was him. Yes, Haji. He waited by her casket for 30 years, waiting for his sweet princess to wake up from her dormant sleep. And now that the time was up, how will Saya react seeing him there, after she told him to leave? SayaxHaji RxR OneShot. Lemons.


**A Special Reunion**

**All he did was wait; he couldn't bear the thought of leaving her alone. He just sat there and waited for the time where he could be reunited with her. He counted the days until he could see her sweet smiling face again; it had been thirty years since they said their goodbyes. Now all he could do was wait until the day she chose to wake. **

**He began to doze off every now and then, but didn't move from his spot. He wanted to stay by her grave, so he could be the first to welcome her back to the world after her hibernation. As he began to doze off for the third time in a row, slight creaking caught his attention. He abruptly stood up, and turned to face the casket. **

** "****Saya…" He whispered, as he waited for her to rise. **

**Her hand slid out of the casket and pushed the cover off onto the ground. She slowly rose to the cool, fresh breeze; and her long black hair began to blow with the wind. As she rose, she turned to look at the familiar man that was the last to wish her goodbye. And she wasn't surprised that he was the first to say good morning either. **

** "****Haji…" She whispered with a little smile. **

** "****Welcome back, my sweet princess." He said, as he held out his hand. **

**She took a hold of his hand, and lifted her leg up as she stepped out of the casket. Her white dress blew in the wind as she touched the Earth's ground yet again. She looked up and saw Haji's peaceful smile. She remembered seeing that smile as he promised that he would wait for her, and waiting for her he did. **

** "****Saya, I have something to show you." Haji said. **

** "****What do you mean?" She asked. **

**Haji just took her hand and gently lead her into the direction where he had something very special planned for her. He stopped her at the edge of the sand of her favorite place and told her to wait there with her eyes closed. **

** "****Haji, what's going on?" She chuckled. **

** "****Just wait right there, and no peaking." He whispered, as he covered her eyes. **

** "****Fine." She huffed. **

**He walked to the edge of the water, and took a seat in a lone chair that sat in front of the sunset. Without any hesitation, he pulled out his cello from his case, took a breath and began to play a familiar song to Saya's ears. She remembered this tune; this tune was the same one he played for her on the beach after her very first encounter with a Chiropteran. **

**She immediately opened her eyes, and gracefully walked across the beach to Haji. He looked up at he saw her approaching him. He continued to play his cello, that's what made both him and Saya relaxed. Every time he played something from his cello, they couldn't help but smile. No matter what was going on, everything just vanished with Haji played his cello. **

** "****Thank you, Haji." Saya said. **

** "****What exactly for?" **

** "****For disobeying my orders, and staying by my casket." **

** "****That was one order that I could not obey, my sweet Saya. I knew I was the last one to bid you goodbye, it would only seem right if I was the first one to be there when you awoke." He said quietly. **

**Saya walked closer to Haji, and stopped as she saw what was set up right around the corner by the towering rock. Haji had prepared a beautiful picnic for just her and him. Well mainly her, since Haji really never ate. **

** "****Did you prepare all of this, Haji…?" She asked, as she looked at him. **

** "****I had some help from Riku. But yes, most of it was me." **

** "****It's beautiful, Haji…" **

**Haji stopped playing his cello and put it back it's case, and followed Saya to the picnic setup. Before she could sit down, Haji wrapped his arms around her, and kept her in a tight embrace. **

** "****Thirty years…" He paused, "Is too long to go without you. But now that you are awake, there is something I must say; my feelings for you remain the same, they never changed. Do you remember what I told you?" He asked. **

**Looking into the sunset, it took her a while, but Saya remembered everything Haji had said to her the day her hibernation began. But one sentence remained close to her heart. Haji, had told her the three words that every woman wants to hear. ****_I love you, Saya. From the first moment I ever met you. And those feelings will never change. _**

**Saya smiled as she remembered those words that Haji told her before her hibernation. **

** "****Of course I remember, Haji." She began. **

** "****I'm glad," **

**Saya placed a finger to his lips, as she looked up at him, "Because my feelings were the exact same." **

**Haji said nothing, all he could do was stand there in wonder and relief, now knowing that the feelings that he shared for her, were the exact same feelings. Haji leaned in and kissed Saya on her forehead. **

** "****Thirty years is really too long Saya…" He whispered in her ear, as his arms locked around her waist. **

** "****I know, Haji." She whispered back, before looking up at him. "I don't know if I told you this already or not…but thank you. For everything, and especially waiting for me. You have no idea what it meant to me." **

**Haji smirked a little, and kissed Saya's forehead again, and looked down at her. Her black hair flew in the wind, and he caressed her delicate soft skin with his hand. Feeling his hand on her skin, immediately made her blush a shade of pink. Haji couldn't help but let out a chuckle. She was so cute when she was embarrassed.**

** "****Why won't you look at me, Saya?" He asked, placing his hand under his chin. **

**Saya took a breath before she could say anything in response to Haji. As she opened her mouth to answer his question, his lips had found hers. Saya was shocked at first, not knowing what to do or how to react. Haji's grip tightened slightly around her waist, keeping their bodies close together. **

**Saya's tiny hands travelled up each of his arms until they found his shoulders. Her gripped tightened on his clothes and he let out a light chuckle as he broke the kiss. **

** "****My sweet Saya, I am so glad you have finally awaken. It has been far too long, and the wait was torturous. For years, Saya, I have wanted to do this." **

**Haji began kiss her in the crook of her neck, and Saya let out a light sigh of relief as Haji's tongue explored her neck. There was nothing stopping him, Saya wanted him too, for years. Haji's hands rested in the arch of her back as he helped her rest on the soft sand. His hands began to caress her soft, succulent thighs. **

**Her legs curled up as his hands ventured further up, soon feeling up under her dress inching closer to the thin fabric that covered her womanhood. Haji kissed the inside of her one thigh, as his finger gently rubbed the see-through fabric beneath her dress. Saya let out a gasp, feeling his finger rub against the fabric. **

** "****Saya, my sweet princess." Haji whispered. **

**As his fingers continued to rub against the fabric, all Saya could do was lay there and let out quiet moans. Haji smiled as he saw his princess turn weak at the slightest touch, never before had he imagined seeing Saya giving into his every will. And now, what used to be a dream could soon be a reality. **

**Haji's demon hand gently caressed Saya's thigh, and with one quick motion, there was nothing covering Saya's womanhood. Haji smirked as he saw Saya's lower lips begin to twitch ever so slightly as it was exposed to the cool air. **

** "****Saya, you're so beautiful…" He whispered, as his human finger slowly traced the entrance of her lips. **

**Saya whimpered as she sat up to meet Haji's eyes, getting lost in them. Saya's small hand reached out to him, and she gently caressed his face with a smile. She leaned in and gave him a very gentle kiss on the lips, and as their tongues began to dance, Saya's body collapsed in his arms, Haji's fingers finally pushed through the door to heaven, and soon his fingers were pumping in and out of her. **

**Saya grabbed Haji's shoulder and dug her nails deep into his skin. Her body began to vibrate and jolt underneath him. Haji kissed at her neck, and his fingers dug deep into her, and sent her off the wall. Haji helped Saya rest on the ground as his head traveled down her. He started with kisses on her neck, and before Saya knew it, his mouth was at her belly button and lowering even more. **

** "****Haji…" She whispered quietly. **

**His demon hand caressed her breasts ever so slightly, as his claws began to tug at her already hard nipples. Her body was already hot, and what Haji did next set her off. His tongue flicked along her clitoris, and her lower half thrusted into his face. Haji's face began to devour Saya, and nothing would stop him. **

**Soon he tasted her juices, and his tongue was swirling inside her hotness. Her fingers were entangled in his long thick black hair, keeping him close to her. Both their demon ears heard the stretching of the fabric that covered his pulsating member. **

**She sank down on her knees in front of him. Her breath came in gasps now. She wanted him, all of him badly. She placed her hands on his knees, and slid one hand into his pants that covered the thing she desired most. She never touched a man like this before; it was hot, dry and hard. Haji closed his eyes, and let a deep groan as her small fingertips explored his rod. **

**She lowered his pants, bent down and kissed the bulge, gently and that was all that was needed. With just a gentle brush of her lips, the tip was enflamed tight. As she stood up again, his eyes slowly opened. Watching him, she bent down and pulled her nightgown over her head and tossed it to the side. Standing completely naked, she felt a sense of self-consciousness, but it was a good feeling. She wanted him inside her, and he wanted to be inside of her. **

**Haji stood up and captured Saya in a tight hug, their bare bodies were touching each other; and Saya felt weak, but at the same time safe. She knew what she was getting herself into, and there was no turning back now. **

**Haji reached down to cock and took hold of it, placing the tip against Saya's dripping entrance. Saya gripped his shoulder and readied herself as best as she could, she didn't know what to expect. She didn't know how it was going to feel, but she knew as long as she was with Haji, she would be safe. **

** "****Here I come, Saya…" **

**Haji whispered in her ear as he thrusted his hips upward, penetrating through her entrance and pushing himself further inside the tightness of Saya. Saya let out a light scream as Haji broke through the delicate skin that made her pure. Haji paused when Saya cried out, his worst fear was to hurt her.**

** "****Are you okay?" He mumbled against her neck, his hot breath making her body vibrate. **

**She tried to catch her breath as her arms wrapped around his neck; she smiled as she looked at Haji.**

** "****I'm alright…" She whispered.**

**Haji smiled as he began to slowly pump himself further into Saya. They both let out loud moans of pleasure as their bodies collided and became one. Saya dug her nails into his back as Haji continued to slam further into her walls. Saya's juices began to drown Haji's cock, which enticed him to continue to ram her harder and faster. **

**Saya's legs locked around Haji's hips, and her body merged with his as she moved with him. Their lips finally found each other as they locked into a passionate, lustful kiss; they both got lost in the kiss. They were both on fire, everything about this moment was perfect and they weren't going to let it go to waste. **

**Still inside her, Haji placed her back on the ground to give her some support as he continued to fuck her hard. Saya's body felt like heaven and Haji wasn't going to give in so easily; he was going to continue to take Saya and make this a moment they would both never forget. **

**Everything became a surreal blur as Haji had domination over Saya, and every moment was driving her crazy. She didn't know how much longer she could take of this, it was driving her wild and soon she would she would show Haji how much she truly loved him. Haji leaned down and gently licked the crook of her neck, Saya reached up and placed her hands on the back of his head, and her fingers intertwined in his hair. **

** "****I love you, Saya…" Haji said, after he kissed her neck. **

**Saya smiled, she had no words to say; just this moment made it hard for her to say how she felt about him, but her expressions said it all. Haji smiled when Saya's face began to turn a light shade of pink, she was reaching her limit and she didn't know how much more she could take. Haji was so big, hard and his stiff cock continued to ram her over and over. Haji placed his hands on the ground on each side of Saya, he pulled out a little bit and looked down at her.**

** "****Please…?" She whimpered, "Don't stop, Haji…" **

**Haji smirked as he obeyed the girl, but instead of picking up where he left off; Haji made a quick sudden motion, and it made Saya scream loud in pleasure. Haji slammed his cock all the way inside her, ramming into her most sensitive area, her g-spot. Saya gripped into Haji's shoulders as she sat up abruptly placing her chest on his. **

** "****What are you waiting for?" He asked. **

**He continued to ram his cock into her g-spot with no hesitation, now she was going crazy, and her nails dug into Haji's skin. His body twitched slightly as he felt blood trickle down him onto the sand, but that didn't stop him. He wasn't going to give in, not until Saya was fully satisfied, but at this rate, it wasn't going to take that much longer. **

**Saya breathed hard into his neck, as she let out one louder moan, Haji realized what was happening. He slammed into her with one more powerful thrust, and within seconds Saya collapsed onto the sand beneath her as she released everything she had. Haji remained in Saya, as he felt her warm, thick juices submerge his cock; he released his fiery seeds deep into her, not holding anything back. **

**Her body twitched beneath his as their liquids mixed and became one inside her. His cock twitched repeatedly, until it lost consciousness. Haji smiled down at Saya as his sweat dripped onto her body. He placed his head on her chest and let out a relaxing sigh, Saya placed her hands on his head and held him close. **

**They both smiled at each other, and gave one another a gentle kiss. They both watched the sun set over the beach, and soon Saya broke the silence. **

** "****Haji…?" **

** "****Yes, my sweet princes."**

** "****This was a wonderful special reunion." **


End file.
